


Give Me A Sign

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deaf Character, Language Barrier, M/M, Others - Freeform, Sign Language, badass krolia, supportive dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: Lance is tripping over himself when he sees a beautiful boy. This boy has fastest record in track and field. This boy is bold. This boy had two dads. This boy also happens to be deaf.





	Give Me A Sign

          "And, go a head." The teacher assigned a game called Friend Bingo. On the paper given to you is nine squares. Each square has information about a person that you must find in the room. Everyone received a different card with different people. 

Lance smirked in confidence. 

 

1\. Has pet dogs 

2\. English is not their first language

3\. Has an older Brother 

4\. Favourite colour orange

5\. Has pet mice 

6\. Loves swimming 

7\. Can't ride a bike 

8\. Has three siblings 

9\. Has been a plane before 

 

Lance was number 8. Lance had completed 8 of the squares too. He met a girl who had pet mice, Ally, he nicknamed her. A girl who had an older brother, Katie. And guy who had pet dogs, Hunk.

He just couldn't find someone who's first language wasn't english. He was even asked a few times if he was the one. 

He had talked to everyone he was sure- 

A boy sat at his desk still. Boredly and uninterestingly watching the others. His black long hair was shaggy and seemed to be emo with him. He doodled on his paper. 

Lance's knee hits a desk and he falls over a little. He gets up quickly and goes forward.  

"Hey! I haven't spoke to you yet." he smiles. "The name's Lance." 

As he finishes talking, the boy looks up and he's a bit surprised. 

"Do you have a different first language than English?"

The boy puts down his pencil and with a small smile, nods a little. Lance barely notices the boy's hand come up until he's poked himself in the chest. 

 Lance can't help but feel like something magical is happening. 

The boy raises his index finger and presses the length against his cheek. And then presses it again just behind where the first press was. 

_I'm deaf._


End file.
